


The Past Can Hurt

by Sa1989



Series: Past [1]
Category: NCIS, Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A cold case tears a family apart





	The Past Can Hurt

NUMB3RS AND NCIS CROSS OVER

AN/ a big thank Curtisbrothersfan for being my super cool beater

AN2/ I DO NOT OWN NUMB3RS OR NCIS AND NEVER WILL

ALSO THIS IS OUT OF CHARACTER BUT OH WELL

NCIS HEADQUARTERS

Tony had his legs up on his desk while he read the

paper; McGee was playing a computer game called worms  
with Abby, who was ahead by two worms; Ziva was  
reading the novel "Pride and Prejudice" and Gibbs was  
doing his unfinished report, even through he rarely

let his team slack off. Today he was just glad his

team was safe after Chip had tried to frame Tony and

tried to kill Abby last night.

Tony "Hey, guys, did you know the FBI is using a math

professor to solve crimes?"

Mcgee "Yeah, his name is Charlie Eppes and he has a

I.Q. of 150."

Tony "Wow, that's pretty smart for a geek."

Mcgee "Hey, maybe Gibbs should fire you and hire him."

Then Tony threw the paper at Mcgee as payback and the

paper landed on the floor open to the picture of

Charlie Eppes.

Tony "Abs, can you pick it up and hand it to me?"

Abby "Do it yourself. I'm wining here."

Tony "But you're closer"

Abby "Fine."

Abby bent down to pick up the paper but she saw the

photo of Charlie and her eyes went wide. She didn't

believe her eyes.

Ziva "Are you okay? You're as white as a goat."

Tony "It's ghost not goat, but she's right. Are you

all right, Abs?"

Abby "No, yes, I just… I'm fine."

With that she turned and walked out with the paper,

with every one looking on with worry.

ABBY'S LAB

Abby was looking though her whole lab for her black

box. She knew it was in her lab somewhere or at least

she hoped it was. Then ten minutes later Gibbs walked

in to see Abby sitting in the corner holding a photo

with her knees held up to her chest and tears falling

down her face. Gibbs sat down next to her and put an

arm around her.

Gibbs "Do you want to talk about it?"

Abby "Look at this picture. Does it look like the

photo of Charlie?" She showed him the photo in her

hand.

Gibbs "Well, it's a different hair cut and about two

years younger then the photo in the paper but yeah,

why?"

Abby "When I was 3, my mother and baby brother were

murdered. They found my mother's body but not James',

and the police never found the guy. This is a photo of

what he would have looked like at the age of 22."

Gibbs "So you think this Charlie Eppes is really

James?"

Abby "Maybe. I mean, I know the odds of him being

alive. I must be going crazy to think it's possible."

With that, Gibbs pulled her into a hug. He knew what

it was like to lose someone you love but he didn't

know what it was like to lose your mother and brother

at such a young age.

Gibbs "You're right. It's unlikely he would be still

alive but what are the odds of you having a photo of

someone you have never met? So if you want us to look

into it, we will."

Abby "I just don't know. I mean, it may just be a

waste of time."

Gibbs "Yeah, but trying to find out is better than

just giving up. Besides, Tony would love to go to L.A.

and McGee would like to meet Charlie Eppes. But it's

up to you. If you want our help, you have it; if not,

you won't."

Abby "Thanks, Gibbs, for cheering me up and I think I

do want to find out, to be able to give my father some

answers if nothing else."

Gibbs "Look, Abs, I will speak to Jenny and get

N.C.I.S to take over the case file."

Gibbs unwrapped his arm and went to speak to the

director.

DIRECTOR SHEPPARD'S OFFICE

Gibbs walked into the office, dreading asking Jenny

for permission to take over the case from the FBI

because when she had been an agent she would bend the

rules all the time. But now that she was a director,

she was by-the-book-type of girl, so what would he do?

Lie his ass off of course.

Gibbs "Jen, I need a favor."

Jenny "Why does my blood run cold whenever I hear

those words come out of your mouth?" Gibbs just

shrugged. He had to play it cool, even when he knew he

was going to get busted.

Gibbs "It's nothing big. I just want to give my team

and I a week off." Jenny just looked at him. Since

when did Gibbs request time off?

Jenny "What are you up to, Jethro?"

Gibbs "Well, Kate got killed not along ago, Tony got

framed for murder, and Abby almost got killed, so I

think we all need a break."

Jenny "Okay, I will grant your request, but if I find

out you're up to something, you will be fired, got

it?" Something about this situation didn't sit right.

Sure, he and his team had been through a rough time,

but never had he admitted that he needed a break.

With that, Gibbs walked out to his team. Even if he

was going to be fired, it was still worth helping Abby

get closer after all this time.

Gibbs "Listen up, we're going to L.A. on a case."

Tony "All right! Finally we go to the capital of hot

beaches and hot babes." Everyone rolled their eyes at

him.

Gibbs "Tony, book the flight and, McGee, book a hotel.

Okay, let's get going." Tony and McGee got on the

phone straight away; Ziva put her book down and went

to pack. Gibbs walked down to Abby's lab to give her

the good news.

ABBY'S LAB

Gibbs "Hey, Abby, we're going to L.A. so you better

get packing."

Abby "Thank you for doing this, even if it's a waste

of time. But shouldn't I stay here to do the DNA

test?"

Gibbs "Look, Ducky can do the tests and if you're

right, you should be able to get to know your brother

and you can't from New York."

Abby just hugged him as a way of saying thank you.

PLANE – ONE HOUR LATER

As soon as they got on the plane, Gibbs briefed his

team about the case ahead of them. He had decided he

would switch to business mode while briefing them on

the case, because it would be less painful for Abby.

Gibbs "22 years ago, Emily Sciutio, age 34, and her

son James, age 2, went missing from their family home.

A couple of days later Emily's body was found in a

skip. She was shot through the head, but James' body

was never found. The police never had any suspects."

Tony "Hold on. Sciuto? As in-"

Abby "Yeah, as in my brother and my mother. Excuse me.

I need to use the toilet." Abby didn't really need to

go to the toilet but she couldn't listen to them

talking about her like it was just another case, like

they didn't matter anymore.

McGee "So, if we're reopening the case, that must mean

we have a lead on the killer, right?"

Gibb "Well no, not exactly. You see, Abby used some

computer program to see what her brother would've

looked like at the age of 22 and that picture looks

similar to the photo of Charlie Eppes-"

Ziva "Hold on. This is what you're going on?" Gibbs

looked at her with that famous death stare. "I mean

I'm surprise that the director would let us reopen the

case if that all we have." Ziva was trying not to

sound heartless.

Gibbs "Well, she doesn't actually know what we're

doing and besides, Abby knows it is a long shot, but

isn't it worth trying to help her find some answers?"

Tony "Wow, it will crush her if it's not him."

Ziva "It will crush Abby even if it is."

McGee "What do you mean? She will be happy he is

alive."

Ziva "Of course she would, but she would be unhappy

because she gave up the search for him long ago and

wasn't able to protect him while he grew up." She just

looked out the window thinking about how she had

failed her own brother. About half an hour later,

Gibbs spoke up again.

Gibbs "Okay, when we land I want Ziva and McGee to

look over the original case file and see if the FBI

missed anything. Abby, I want you to go and check into

a hotel and write down anyone who knew your family,

who could have motive."

Abby "Gibbs, I was only three at the time."

Gibbs "I know, but looking back, you may remember

something now that you didn't back then. Tony and I

will go and talk to Mr. Eppes to see if we can get a

DNA sample."

CALSCI, CHARLIE'S OFFICE

Charlie was marking some papers for his class when he

heard the knock on his door. He opened it after the

knock.

Charlie "Hello. How can I help you two?"

Tony "Hi, we're Agent Gibbs and Dinzzo from NCIS."

Charlie "I'm sorry, but what does NCIS stand for?"

Gibbs "It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative

Service and we would like your help in our

investigation."

Charlie "Sure if you tell me about the case, I may be

able draw up some equations-"

Tony "We don't need that kind of help. We do our own

cases without some math professor-" Gibbs smacked him

over the head.

Gibbs "We believe you were the child who was kidnapped

from an old case."

Charlie "You're joking right?" He sees their faces and

knows this is not a joke. "There must be some kind of

mistake. There's no way I am the guy you're looking

for. Sorry if I wasted your time."

Tony "If you provide a DNA sample, we can know for

sure one way or the other."

Charlie "Look, I know who I am and I don't see why I

should have to prove it to you."

Gibbs "You don't, but you do have to sign a form

saying you won't give us the sample." Gibbs handed

Charlie a piece of paper with a paperclip on it.

Charlie "Fine." While Charlie was signing the paper,

he cut his finger on the paperclip. Then Gibbs and

Tony left.

Tony "What a waste of time."

Gibbs "Remember Rule 4."

Tony "Always carry a knife, boss." Gibbs slapped him

over the head.

Gibbs "No, always have a back up plan. He got a paper

cut so there will blood on the paperclip."

EPPES HOUSE LATER THE NIGHT

Charlie walked in and put his papers on the dinning

room table. He just wanted to have a quiet night with

his father and brother, and just try to forget about

what Agent Gibbs had said. Even if he knew it was

crazy, it still weird to have someone you don't know

ask you for a blood sample.

Charlie "Hey, Dad, what's cooking?"

Alan "Just meat loaf. So how was your day?"

Charlie "Fine. Look, I'm going to wash up before

dinner." Charlie turned to head upstairs, but his

father stopped him.

Alan "Are you sure you're all right? You look upset

about something."

Charlie "It's nothing. It's just some cops came to

school and asked me to take a blood test to prove who

I am. They think I am some kidnapped boy from some old

case. Crazy huh?" Alan went completely white. He never

thought this day would come. He never dreamed they

would ever work it out.

Charlie "Dad, are you okay? …Dad?"

Alan "You didn't give them a sample did you?"

Charlie "Why would it matter if I did?" Alan grabbed

his son's arms.

Alan "Tell me. Did you?" Alan was squeezing Charlie's

arm by now

Charlie "Dad… please you're hurting me."

Alan "Tell me. Did you?" Charlie pushed his father

back and started walking backwards, shaking his head.

Alan "Charlie, I'm sorry, but you have to understand-"

Charlie turned and ran out of the house and out to the

street he had grown up on. He didn't know where he was

going, but Charlie just had to get out of there.

Charlie was being bombarded with flashbacks from his

childhood. His mother singing to him when he was a

baby, his father trying to beat him at chess and Don

playing with him when they were at school. How could

all of that have been a lie and how can a man so full

of compassion be a kidnapper?

HOTEL

Abby was looking out of the hotel window at the storm

outside. It seemed fitting that it was raining, like a

reflection of the emotions inside of Abby. Abby felt

like the skies themselves were grieving the loss of

her mother. Just then, Gibb's cell started ringing.

Gibbs excused himself and left to answer it.

Gibbs "Gibbs."

Ducky "I just got the test results back."

Gibbs "Well?"

Ducky "They came back a match."

Gibbs "Thanks, Duck." With that, Gibbs hung up the

cell and went tell Abby the good news.

Gibbs "Abs, that was Ducky and it looks like you were

right about Charlie. Well, James actually."

Abby "Great." Abby continue to stare out the window.

Tony "Wel, don't look so happy."

Abby "I'm grateful. I really am, but I can't do this."

Abby ran out of the room and McGee followed.

McGee "Abby, are you okay?"

Abby "You all want me to be happy we've found him, but

I can't be happy because I still lost my mum and

finding him reminds me of that. Can't you understand

that I'm worried that this will ruin his life? And

what if he wants to know about her? What do I tell him

when I can't even remember her myself?" Abby broke

down into McGee's arms.

BACK INSIDE THE HOTEL

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were talking about what to do

next.

Tony "So what is our next move, boss?"

Gibbs "I think we should talk to Charlie's parents.

It's the only lead we have to finding the killer."

Ziva "Hold on. Don't we need to get permission to

investigate first?"

Gibbs "Oh. Well, I guess I better make the call." He

walked outside to make the call and saw McGee holding

Abby in his arms. He couldn't help feeling sorry for

her; Abby had gone through a lot within the last year,

more than her fair share. Gibbs walked away from them

to give them some space while he made the call.

Jenny "Hello. Director Sheppard speaking."

Gibbs "Hi, Jen, I need a favor."

Jenny "What? More time?"

Gibbs "Not exactly. We need your permission to take

over a cold case file from the FBI."

Jenny "Let me guess, you have been working the case on

your time off and now you need my help?"

Gibbs "Yeah, but the case is about the murder of Emily

Sciutio, Abby's mother and the kidnapping of her

brother, now we have found the boy and-"

Jenny "I can get the case kicked over to NCIS because

Abby works here, but as soon as the case is over you

will be fired. Happy?" Gibbs hung up his cell. He was

still glad to be helping Abby, even if it would cost

him his job.

DON'S APARTMENT

Charlie had been walking for hours in the storm. He

finally decided to go to Don for help. Charlie didn't

want to have to face his father tonight. Also Don was

5 years older so he would know if they really were

brothers. He went to the door and started to knock.

Don "Charlie, what are you doing here? It's one

o'clock in the morning. "

Charlie "I'm sorry, Don, I didn't…I'm sorry." Don

could see Charlie was shaking and the tears running

down his face. Don opened the door to his brother and

went to get him a blanket. Don came back a moment

later and draped the blanket over Charlie and sat down

in the chair opposite him.

Don "So, Charlie, what's wrong?"

Charlie "I know this is going to sound really weird

but are we brothers?"

Don "You're right that does sound weird. But, yes,

we're brothers. What made you think we weren't?"

Charlie "I mean biologically are we?" Don's mind just

clicked. Their dad must've told Charlie that he was

adopted.

Don "Charlie, just because you were adopted doesn't

mean you're not apart of the family. You're still my

brother and nothing will ever be able to change that

and-"

Charlie "You don't understand! If it was only being

adopted, I wouldn't care and it would be so much

easier than this."

Don "Calm down, Charlie. You're not making any sense.

If you're not upset about being adopted, then what are

you so upset about?"

Charlie "Today, some cops came to school and they said

I was kidnapped as a boy and wanted a blood sample to

prove it, but I didn't believe them. So I said no and

when I told dad, he um…um…grabbed my arms and squeezed

them when he thought I gave them the sample." Charlie

broke off in tears. Don grabbed Charlie's arm and saw

the bruising their father had left on him and then Don

just held him. After he had fallen asleep, Don just

sat there watching him sleeping and thinking about

what Charlie had said. What had made their father so

angry as to hurt Charlie? While they were growing up,

his father never even snacked them. Don just didn't

understand it. The next day Charlie woke up to the

smell of pancakes and smiled. He had always liked the

smell of them, even if he didn't like the taste.

Don "Hey, Buddy, I'm making pancakes."

Charlie "Hey, you know I don't like pancakes."

Don "Yeah, but I thought maybe we could go and talk to

dad and take the pancakes with us. You know how much

he likes them." Charlie didn't want to face his father

yet. He had no idea what to say to him, or how to say

it.

Charlie "I can't. I've got a class this morning."

Don "We need to talk about last night."

Charlie "I know but I just need some space for a

while, you know?"

Don "You can't avoid this forever." Charlie knew he

was right but for now he couldn't do it. Then he

walked out of the door.

HOTEL

Abby woke up with a sore neck from sleeping in a

chair. Everyone was already awake. She walked over to

the table to have breakfast with them.

Tony "What do you want? We have eggs, bacon, toast and

Co-Co Puffs. Take your pick."

Abby "Can you pass the toast, please?" McGee handed

her the plate of toast.

McGee "So, Abs, what do you have to do today?"

Abby "Well, I'm going to one of Professor Eppes'

lectures."

Ziva "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, he

won't even know who you are."

Abby "I know it sounds dumb but I just want to see

him."

They continued to eat breakfast. No one had any idea

what to say.

EPPES HOUSE

Alan was doing housework when Don arrived.

Don "Hey, Dad."

Alan "Hi, Donny. What are you doing here?"

Don "I just stopped by on my way to work. Um, I heard

about last night."

Alan "Is Charlie okay? I didn't mean to hurt him."

Don "He's confused and I'm just trying to understand

why you got so angry with him. He didn't even give

them the sample. Besides, he may not be the guy the

police are looking for." He sees the shameful look in

his fathers eyes. "Unless you knew he was kidnapped

when you adopted him."

Alan "You have to understand th-"

Don "Understand what? That you knew he had been

kidnapped and you didn't go the police? Well, I don't

understand."

Alan "Don, your mother and I gave Charlie a good life.

We gave him all he could ever want."

Don "What about his real family? Don't you think they

wanted the same chance?" By now, Don was yelling at

his father.

Alan "Don, it was too late-"

Don "What about Charlie? How do you think he'll feel

when he finds out you've kept this from him?"

Alan "Please, just calm down."

Don "No, I'm out of here." He stood up and walked to

the door, but when he opened it, he saw two men

already standing there.

Gibbs "Hello, I'm Agent Gibbs and this is Agent

Dinzzo. We would like to speak with a Mr. Alan Eppes."

Don "Sure, he's inside." Don led them inside. He

decided to stay while they spoke to him. They were

still a family.

Gibbs "Hello, I'm Agent Gibbs and this is Agent Dinzzo

from NCIS, Mr. Eppes."

Alan "Hello. Do you want to sit down?"

Tony "Thank you. We're here because your son Charlie

is actually James Sciutio, a boy who was kidnapped at

age two, just after his mother was murdered."

Don "What?" Don wasn't just surprised. Charlie's

biological mother was killed at the same time his

little brother was kidnapped? And had his father known

and just kept quiet?

Gibbs "I know this must be a shock, but we need to

know how the boy came to be in your care."

Alan "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

Don "Why the hell not?"

Gibbs "You do understand if you don't help, we will

draw our own conclusions?"

Alan "You better arrest me now because I can't help

you."

Dinzzo "Okay. Could you please stand up, Mr. Eppes?

You're under-"

Don "Dad, don't be silly. Just tell them what they

want to know!"

Alan "I can't."

Don "How do you think Charlie is going to feel if you

are arrested for kidnapping him and killing his

biological mother?"

Alan "I'm sorry, son."

Don "Yeah, whatever." And he left the room.

CALSCI

Charlie just finished his class and packed his books

away when Abby walked up to him.

Abby "Hello, Professor Eppes. My name is Abby Sciutio

and, um..."

Charlie "Ah, you must be a new student because I

haven't seen you in this class before."

Abby "No, actually. I'm, your, uh you're my baby

brother."

Charlie "Excuse me?"

Abby "You know how two agent came to see you and you

cut your finger on the paperclip? Well you left blood

and we tested it and you are my brother." Abby was

talking really fast because of her nerves.

Charlie "Wow. I mean wow. Um, do you want to talk or

something?"

Abby "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry." She turned to

go.

Charlie "No, wait. Look, this must be hard for you, as

well, but I need some time to get my head around this.

So do you want to give me a card and I can contact you

later or something?"

Abby "Sure." Abby handed him her card.

EPPES HOUSE LATER THAT DAY

Charlie was sitting down looking at a photo album from

his childhood and couldn't help thinking about what

his biological family was like and was Charlie even

his real name or was just the name his adopted parents

gave him. He looked up when he heard the front door

open to see Don walking in.

Charlie "Hey."

Don "Hey, Buddy, there's something I need to tell you

and it's rather upsetting."

Charlie "Yeah, what?"

Don "It's Dad. He has been arrested for kidnapping you

and for killing your biological mother." Charlie put

the photo album down and looked down at the floor. He

didn't know how to react to this or how to feel.

Charlie "Do you think it was because of me she was

killed?"

Don "Oh, Buddy, you were only a baby. None of this is

your fault." Charlie turned to his brother with tears

in his eyes.

Charlie "Then why is this happening? Why did they

arrest Dad?" Don pulled him into a hug. He didn't

understand why their family was being torn apart like

this. Why wouldn't their father just tell Charlie what

happened?

Charlie "Don, my, um, I guess you would call her my

sister came by school and she wants to get to know

me."

Don "That's understandable after all you're her

brother. She probably wants to find out if you have

had a good life."

Charlie "Yeah, but I don't want to betray you or Dad.

I'm not looking to replace you but I have questions."

Don "Charlie, listen to me. Yeah, if you were adopted,

I would feel betrayed. But you were stolen from your

family. And of course you would have some questions

and you deserve answers."

Charlie "So you think I should talk to her?"

Don "If you have questions about where you came from

and if your sister can answer them, you should talk to

her and Dad. I understand." Then Don saw the time.

Don "Hey, it's late. Why don't I order us a pizza?"

Don left Charlie to think about what he had said.

Maybe Charlie should contact her.

HOTEL

Abby was reading the paper; well, trying to. She kept

thinking about James and what kind of life he had.

Gibbs was organizing transport back to New York, where

he would question Mr. Eppes. Suddenly Abby heard her

phone start ringing.

Abby "Hello?"

Charlie "Hi, it's Charlie. I was thinking, maybe we

could get a cup of coffee or something?"

Abby "Sure, how about the rock café fray in an hour?"

Charlie "Sure."

ROCK CAFE FRAY AN HOUR LATER

Charlie was feeling out of place as he walked into the

café fray and like the world was spinning out of

control. Abby was feeling exactly the same way.

Abby "Hi, Charlie. This must be weird for you."

Charlie "It is, but it's weird for you too, right?"

Abby "Yeah, but tell me a bit about yourself. I mean,

if you don't mind."

Charlie "There's not much to tell. I grew up here in

L.A. with my parents, well foster parents, but anyway,

Mum was a deference lawyer and even though she

defended criminals, she was so gentle and kind. She

was the kind of person that would help out a total

stranger. Dad is a joker, always playing around,

always speaking his mind. But he has a heart of gold

and a lot of community spirit. Well, that's what I

thought until he was arrested. My brother Don, well,

he used to pick on me for being a genius, but

protective at the same time now we're really close. I

went to school at the age of 3 and finished at the age

of 13 then went to college and now I work for CalSci

with some FBI work on the side. Well, that's about

all. So what's your life story?"

Abby "Well, as you know, my mother was murdered when I

was 3. I can't even remember her. My father tells me

she was a good person and that we were her whole

world. My father was always protective and he

home-schooled me. He is the best father, but deep down

he is a broken man. And I am a scientist at NCIS. So

yeah."

Charlie "So why did you join NCIS?"

Abby "Well, I guess because the police never caught my

mother's killer, I wanted to help catch other

criminals and I was always good at the sciences."

Charlie "Okay, but why NCIS? Why not the FBI?"

Abby "It's dumb, but it was the only opening at the

time."

Charlie "I know it was a long time ago, but do you

know my real name?"

Abby "Yes. Even if I don't remember you, I never

stopped thinking about you, James Matthew Sciutio. But

if you want to know more about me, you could read my

blog. It's like an online diary."

Charlie "Thank you … Bye." Charlie mind went racing at

the word diary. He just remembered his mother wrote in

a diary everyday of her life. He ran out of the café

fray. Maybe there would be something about how he came

to be with her in her diary.

EPPE'S HOUSE

Charlie rode home as fast as he could and when he got

there, Charlie started pulling books off the bookcase

in search of his mother's diary. He had to look

through everyone of her diaries from the years before

he turned 4 because he didn't know what age he was

when he was kidnapped. It took Charlie about 2 hours

to locate the right diary entry.

21/7/1982

Dear Diary,

I still think we should go to the

police, but Alan won't hear of it. He keeps saying

we're doing the right thing and that Sarah wasn't of

sound mind when she did it. But did that justify it?

If it was my Donny, I would go to hell and back to

find him. But I guess I can see why he wants to

protect her so badly.

Margaret Eppes

Charlie looked up from the diary. Aunt Sarah had

always been mentally unwell. Charlie had only seen her

a couple of times because his mother had never trusted

her with Don or him, which would make sense if she had

killed someone. Charlie got off the floor and went to

call Agent Gibbs. He knew it was too early in the

morning, but this proved his father was innocent.

Gibbs "Hello?"

Charlie "This is Charles Eppes. I'm sorry, I know it's

late, but I have proof that my father didn't do the

thing you think."

Gibbs "Okay what proof would that be?"

Charlie "My mother's diary states the it was my aunt

Sarah who did it."

Gibbs "We'll need to examinant the diary before we

release your father."

Charlie "Okay. Tell me the time and place."

Gibbs "Room 201 at the Sunrise Hotel at 10 a.m." After

Charlie hung up, he went back to reading the diary

until he fell asleep. In the morning Charlie woke up

and got ready in silence. Ever since he found out

about his past he felt like there was a big storm

cloud over his head and it would never go away. While

Charlie ate breakfast, he heard Don coming down the

stairs.

Don "Hey, you're up early for a Saturday."

Charlie "Yeah. I have a meeting with Agent Gibbs in an

hour. I found Mum's diary and it proves Dad is

innocent."

Don "That's great, isn't it?

Charlie "Of course, but it just… never mind."

Don "Buddy, come on. Talk to me."

Charlie "It's just, I don't know if he'll ever forgive

me."

Don "For what?"

Charlie "For giving them Aunt Sarah. She was the one

who kidnapped me."

Don "Oh, Charlie."

Charlie "Don't you understand I'm tearing this family

apart?"

Don "No, Charlie-"

Charlie "Forget it. You take the diary to Agent Gibbs.

The details are on the notepad by the phone." Charlie

ran out of the house with tears running down his face

while his brother was calling his name.

HOTEL ONE HOUR LATER

Don walked up the stairs to Room 201. He hoped that

Charlie would be all right with the help and support

of his family. But Charlie could never handle the real

world. Like whenever things got rough he would go

inside his bubble. Don was so scared that his brother

was slipping away and he couldn't help him. Don

started to knock on the door.

Gibbs "Don Eppes, right?"

Don "Here's the diary. Now release my father."

Gibbs "Please understand. We'll need to look at the

diary before we can-"

Don "Look here. My brother is having a breakdown and

we're so close to losing him. He needs his family, so

let him go and you can rearrest him if the diary

doesn't help but right now Charlie needs his father at

home!"

Gibbs felt sorry for the Eppes family. He knew what it

was like to see your family go through hell and be

powerless to stop it because his family went through

hell every time he went away to war. But, still, he

couldn't release Mr. Eppes without reading the diary

first.

Gibbs "I will make you a deal. I can't release your

father yet, but I could have one of my agents say at

your home and guard him, kind of like house arrest."

Don "Thank you."

THE END OF PART 1


End file.
